Detour
by RazzDazz
Summary: I rolled my eyes, here we go again. I didn’t have the mood for anything else except to be by myself especially now. I quickly replied, “I’ll pass. Get someone else.” Then I switched the cellphone off. KYOYA/HARUHI


Beep! Beep! Beep!

I grimaced at the caller ID which was displayed on the cellphone's LCD. It was a phone call. But I'd missed it. Then there was an SMS from Kyoya Ootori. I'd just gotten out of the airport and was on the way to the taxi stand when it came. I flipped it open to read the message.

"Take the first white limo with the firm's crest. It'll bring you to me. There's something on over at this end that needs your presence."

I rolled my eyes, here we go again. I didn't have the mood for anything else except to be by myself especially now. I quickly replied, "I'll pass. Get someone else." Then I switched the cellphone off.

I had just flown from South Korea after running through the legal contract with the senior legal officer for the largest private medical research centre there. I was there for almost five days convincing Mr Soon Boon-Kim that Ootori Medical was foremost an organisation that was particularly people-centric to its workforce, clients, customers, suppliers and patients. Ootori Medical would be supplying first class, quality A and top of the line medical equipment to them.

While the South Korean medical research centre would be sending their team to be trained in E-Air (Emergency Air), a revolutionary programme that proved to be of benefit to the nation. The team consisted of a pilot, a doctor or two with two nurses would be trained in a specialised helicopter to conduct emergency medical operation on patient in critical condition during flight. Being a corporate legal advisor for Ootori group of companies wasn't easy. It was arduous.

If you were not tough, you'd have a severe breakdown. There mustn't be weaknesses. If you had any, be sure to guard them over zealously. Or else, you'd find yourself in the next world faster than a blink of an eye. Prior to my absorption into the Ootori firm, there were six CLAs, they all ended either having high blood pressure, chronic gastric, or became extremely paranoid and worse, there was an ex-CLA who was emotionally unstable. Perhaps I was at the brink of losing my marbles too.

I frowned thinking that there were four more CLAs for him to demand either one of them to attend whatever it was. Why did it have to be me? Was I the type easily duped into doing things for others? Thinking of my Ouran past, my frown deepened, yes, I was certainly an easy target. But that was because I had the misfortune of breaking an expensive vase. Luckily, I'd paid my dues in full before I graduated from Ouran. Suddenly I did something out of character. I saw the chauffeur and spontaneously decided to take the other route out of the airport.

At times like this, I just wanted to be by myself. I took a cab out of the airport and instructed the taxi driver that he'd be my chauffeur for the day. The metered cab fare would be doubled. The middle-aged cabbie was only too happy to comply. He obliged to my desire for a long, long spin before bringing me home. I wanted to drink in the scenario as the taxi passed from one point to the other. It was a way for me to relax. Then I remembered there would be people from the company waiting for my return to bring me to him. Nope, that just wouldn't do.

Also, that was paranoia than again I instructed the cabbie to drive on. I wanted to see more of the city. I craved for it. I was also hungry. I spotted a vendor selling crepes. I asked the cabbie to stop while pointing at the crepe vendor. The cabbie smiled at me and found a parking space. I got out of the taxi and walked briskly toward the vendor. As I approached the vendor, I sniffed the mouth-watering aroma of crisp, freshly made crepe. There were five flavours, strawberry, apple, orange, mango and vanilla. I ordered all five flavours and two more vanilla crepes for the cabbie. I bought two bottles of grape juice.

I walked back to the cab and gave the old cabbie his crepes and a bottle of grape juice which he accepted in gratitude. I strolled into the park and sat at one of the benches looking at the kids playing baseball. I smiled to myself as I looked at the small cute boys in action. I began munching my first crepe, the strawberry flavoured one. My legs were swaying as I savoured the delicious crepe in silent ecstasy. It was wonderful. I smiled as I began eating another. It was the vanilla flavoured crepe.

Just as I was about to eat my third crepe, the apple flavoured one, a small girl appeared before me. Her eyes wide with wonder that a woman could eat that much. Her saliva dripping from her tiny mouth and I held the apple crepe at her. She shook her head, looking afraid. I smiled as I went nearer I took a bite and licked my lips just to entice her. She gulped and slowly, cautiously with wide eyes came to my side. She glanced up, blinking as she did so.

I chuckled as I tapped her little nose. "I've three here. There's orange, mango, and this one I already took a bite. Which one do you want?" I held the two uneaten crepes for her to choose.

She yelped in surprised delight, "Really, you mean I can have one?"

I nodded. She immediately went for the orange crepe. Her smile was from ear to ear. "Arigatou, Onee-chan." The girl skipped off happily munching her crepe.

I remembered the time when I was in middle school, I really wanted to eat a plain crepe I saw a classmate was eating but hadn't enough money to buy one. In fact she saw the longing in my eyes and flaunted it at me because she knew of my background. It was Tetsu, my close friend who bought it with his money which he'd earned it while working at the grocer's. He gave it to me. I shook my head not in rejection but of shock and… I was moved to tears.

"Hey…," He looked uncomfortable at the sight of tears. "Come on now, Fujioka. It's only a crepe."

"But you bought it with your hard earned money." I whined, wiping the snot with my worn out hanky while sniffing back tears.

He sighed, "If it'll make you feel better," He tore the crepe in half, and he placed the other half in my hand. "Eat it, will you!"

"O-okay," I took a bite and it was like heaven, probably because it was a gift from the heart from a good friend. "Wonderful, delicious…"

He nodded in agreement, "I always thought it was best shared with someone like you."

"What do you mean?" I glanced at him curiously.

"That longing look, you know, those who don't appreciate anything don't have that look."

His answer was one that stuck in memory and I would usually buy a few crepes or could be any kind of snacks for that matter and shared one or two with anyone who had the same longing look as I once did a long time ago. It really felt good to share something like that and I kind of understood what Tetsu meant that day when he shared his with me. I wiped a single tear from the corner of my eye. Why was I feeling emotional? It was a long time ago but it had a lasting impression on me. I ate the last crepe while sniffing back sudden tears.

"Are you in trouble young lady?" The old cabbie asked with concern in his eyes as he sat next to me.

I blinked in surprise then shook my head, "No."

"Does he know?" the old man asked gently.

I looked at him enquiringly through glassy eyes.

He smiled at me. "The old knows what the young is trying to come to grasp."

How true he was… I was still grasping straws. I was trying to think things over. Kyoya wanted me there with him at… where? I didn't know where that was. I didn't take the white limo to where he was because I was feeling out of sorts. Unbalanced and certainly not myself, I was unprepared. I was trying to come to terms with the circumstance. Yet I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready enough to tell him…

I shook my head again. "I didn't have the time…"

"Didn't have the time to tell me what?" A familiar voice queried softly.

My heart nearly stopped beating. My head jerked up to meet his unfathomable black eyes. The old man nodded knowingly and left us. I swallowed my apprehension. My eyes widened as he sat where the old man sat.

"That I ate too much…" I chagrined inwardly, that was stupid. "I mean…ermm…"

"Yes," He encouraged but I could see the slight impatience glittering in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I frowned at him. Darn, this was getting harder by the minute. Why couldn't I tell him the truth?

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"No, really," I insisted, "I wanted to be alone for awhile. I was trying to sort things out by myself. There wasn't any way for you of finding out my exact location unless you put a tracer on me."

"Bingo," he nodded, "You've a penchant to disappear when you feel down." He narrowed his eyes slightly but he wasn't angry. He was worried. "What is it this time?"

I played with my fingers then I stopped. "Are you ready to be a father?" I clasped my hands together, placing them on my lap, "Because I'm pregnant." I put my head down, "I… we…" I really didn't know what else to say.

He lifted my chin with a crook of a forefinger. My eyes met his. "I'm always ready." He put his arm around me.

I sighed in relieve than I gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't meet you…," I tilted my head at his direction, "Where actually was the limo supposed to send me?"

"Oh, that," He beamed at me, "I was at Smocks and Frocks looking at toddler wear. Reiko, my secretary just gave birth to a baby girl. I wanted you to help choose what's appropriate for a baby girl."

"Really?!" I was ecstatic hearing the news. Then I sobered, "You didn't get her baby anything because of me, right?" I felt guilty.

He stood up, "That's about to change. Let's go!" He held his hand out for me to take it. "At the same time we could… you know get some stuff for ours."

I smiled as I took his hand, "I guess you really like this fatherhood stuff. I wonder whether ours would be a boy or a girl? What do you think?"

"I care for a healthy baby with my intelligence and good looks and your warm and gentle disposition. The gender will depend on its preference. The choice of being will be up to him or her."

Suddenly I gripped his hand, he looked at me. "The cabbie, I need to pay him double for the trouble he took. The poor old man must be hitting the roof…"

He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry, the old man was heavily compensated for keeping my wife company. I paid him triple the amount you offered."

The End

**A/N: Dear Readers, I know this fic is sappy, cheesy and irrational. It's totally post Ouran, very OOC, different scenario and one shot but not a subjective ending. Really it ends here and no sequels. Please, blame the characters and the Muses for coming up with this tale. They're bloody hustlers! I tell you… and nearly drove me bonkers! Hopefully, my next Kyoya/Haruhi fic will be better than this. I know… I know… [sob] that you'll be reviewing this [sniff]… tale… Please be gentle in your R&R… [weep]…**


End file.
